Licht
by Translation Yllen
Summary: Nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts wartet Snape in Askaban auf seine Verhandlung. Doch auch einige weitere Überlebende machen sich Gedanken über ihn und über sich...
1. Default Chapter

„**LICHT"**

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die Übersetzung der Fanfic „Light"von Yllen". Das Original findet sich auf ?storyid=1414645. Diese interessante Geschichte gehört nicht mir; ich habe mir nur die Mühe gemacht, sie – mit Erlaubnis der Autorin – ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.

Wesentlichen Anteil an der Übersetzung hat auch Persephone Lupin, der ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlich danke: für ihre Hilfe – als Betaleserin und für ihre ausgezeichneten Verbesserungsvorschläge.

**Vorsicht:**

Das 1. Kapitel enthält einige Informationen aus „Harry Potter und der Phönixorden"

Die Fanfic ist aus einer Reihe von inneren Monologen (unterschiedlicher Point of View) aufgebaut. Es gibt kaum Action. Wer eine solche Erzählform langweilig findet, sollte das nicht erst lesen.

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Voldemort ist endgültig besiegt, aber noch sind die Folgen des Krieges nicht überwunden. Severus Snape ist unter Anklage in Askaban. Grund genug für eine Hexe („original character") und einige Zauberer, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob sie seine Verurteilung wirklich wollen.

**Disclaimer:**

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von J. K. Rowling kreiert wurden und sind ihr Eigentum, sowie das Eigentum verschiedener Herausgeber/innen, u.a. Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books und Warner Bros., Inc. Geld wird hiermit nicht verdient, und Verletzungen des Copyrights sind nicht beabsichtigt.

**Ad. Reviews**

Abschließend – die Autorin Yllen würde gerne wissen, wie euch diese Fanfic gefällt und freut sich über Reviews. (Besonders erwünscht konstruktive Kritiken und natürlich auch Lob.)

Bitte vergesst aber beim Reviewen nicht, dass ich nur die Übersetzerin bin, nicht die Autorin dieser Fanfic – wenn ihr also nur reviewt, um mit mir abzurechnen, weil ich eine eurer Fanfics nicht großartig gefunden und das auch geschrieben habe, beschränkt euch dazu bitte auf Fanfics, die ich selbst schreiben werde.


	2. 1 Kapitel: Licht

Licht 

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Mir gehört nichts außer meiner kranken Phantasie. Alles andere gehört denen, die es besitzen, wie Ms. Rowling, die Severus besitzt, obwohl das nicht fair ist, da sie ihn nicht mit der nötigen Dosis Respekt behandelt.

**Kapitel 1/7: Licht**

Willkommen. Mein Name ist Severus Snape, und ich bin Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ehemaliger Todesser, Mitglied des Phönixordens, Spion für das Licht. Wenn Ihr mir einen Brief senden möchtet, meine derzeitige Adresse lautet Askaban.

Und ihr, die Leser und Leserinnen der Harry Potter-Bücher, vorwiegend Mädchen, sitzt gerade in euren bequemen Stühlen und ruiniert euch die Augen, weil ihr das lest. Aber jeder hat eine Geschichte zu erzählen, und ich bin keine Ausnahme. Da es die letzte Möglichkeit sein dürfte, es zu tun, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich sie euch erzählen werde. Ich ersuche euch nicht darum, dass ihr mir gegenüber fair seid, dass ihr an mich mit Anteilnahme oder Mitleid denkt. Ich bin selbst niemals eine Person gewesen, die besonders fair spielt. Das Ziel heiligt die Mittel, etc. – Machiavelli. Den, der am Boden liegt, kann man am einfachsten treten.

Ich will nur, dass ihr sie lest. Und dann tut, was ihr wollt. Würgen ist nicht verboten. Nun, auf zur Geschichte.

So. Das ist also das Ende.

Hier ist es dunkel und kalt. Ich sitze auf dem Boden in der Ecke meiner Zelle. Und warte, dass die Verhandlung beginnt.

Ich habe eine Menge Zeit. Vielleicht zu viel.

Das veranlasst mich nachdenken. Lieber würde ich es nicht tun. Es gibt nichts Angenehmes, um darüber nachzudenken.

Wollt ihr wissen, warum ich hier bin? Was waren meine Verbrechen? Wer bin ich?

Ich beginne mit der letzten Frage. Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Und ich bin hier wegen des Dunklen Mals. Ja, ich war ein Todesser. Ich vermute, das macht die Dinge klar. Das Komische jedoch ist, dass ich kein treuer Todesser war. Ich war ein Spion für den Phönixorden. Und dennoch wurde ich angeklagt. Gut, ich vermute, es bedeutet, dass sie mir niemals vertraut haben. Gerade was ich gedacht hatte.

Und es bedeutet, dass Dumbledore tot ist. Wirklich, sie haben mir nicht einmal gesagt, wer überlebt hat und wer nicht...

Gut, er hat oft gemeint, dass er die neue Welt nicht sehen wird. Nachdem wir siegen. Er hat immer geglaubt, dass wir siegen würden. Wenn er noch am Leben wäre, würde ich nicht hier sein. Er allein hat mir immer vertraut. Und das ist vielleicht, warum ich zu den Guten gewechselt habe. Ich hätte mich schrecklich gefühlt, wenn ich ihn im Stich gelassen hätte.

Ich vermute, ich werde sterben.

Nun, die Zauberer haben keine Dementoren mehr, um ihr Gefängnis zu bewachen, und natürlich erinnern sie sich an das, was geschah, als sie „sehr gefährliche Feinde"am Leben ließen. Bella Lestrange hat ihnen gezeigt, was eine wahnsinnige und rachsüchtige Frau alles tun kann... Deshalb lassen sie keine „sehr gefährlichen Feinde"mehr am Leben.

Dumbledore ist tot, daher gibt es niemanden mehr, der bestätigen würde, dass ich auf ihrer Seite war.

Ihr meint, es gibt auch andere im Orden? Gut, vielleicht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie mir helfen werden.

Severus Snape, der eine, der das Risiko auf sich genommen hat, zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen... Nein, zu Voldemort. Nun kann ich den Namen aussprechen.

Also, zu Voldemort gehen, ihm ins Auge blicken, fähig sein, ihn anzulügen und versuchen, so viele Teile einer Information zu kriegen wie möglich und dann zurückkommen, sie ihnen auszuhändigen und nicht ein einziges dummes „Danke"bekommen.

Ich musste den schlimmsten Teil davon tun und wurde dann alleine gelassen. Geschieht mir recht. Sie werden nicht einen Finger rühren, um mir zu helfen. Es ist eben bequemer zu glauben, dass ich der Verräter im Orden war. Weil sie dann nicht denken müssen, dass der „böse Eine", ich, all das aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit getan hat. Weil ich erkannt habe, was richtig und was falsch war? Es wäre zu viel für ihre dummen, kleine Hirne. Dass ein Slytherin für die gute Seite kämpfen kann. Dass einer sich ändern kann. Verdammt. Ich beginne, mein unwürdiges Selbst zu bedauern.

Wenn ich sterben werde – was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, denn wer wird schon bezeugen, dass ich nicht schuldig bin –, will ich meine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte, warum, was und wer ich war. So, lasst uns damit beginnen...

Ich wurde in eine arme, aber edle und alte Familie geboren. Mein Vater war ein frustrierter Wissenschaftler. Meine Mutter versuchte das alte und hässliche Haus in einem Zustand zu halten, der erlaubte, in ihm zu leben. Und mich, den Erben der Snapes, aufzuziehen.

Mir wurden viele Regeln, Zaubersprüche und anderes beigebracht. Sogar die „Unverzeihlichen"während der Ferien.

Und auf der Schule hatte ich keine Freunde.

Ich teilte die Leute in drei Gruppen ein – die, welche stärker waren und mir etwas geben konnten, die, welche mehr oder weniger stark wie ich selbst und meine Feinde waren und die, welche weniger stark waren.

Und natürlich unterhielt ich gute Beziehungen mit den Ersten, kämpfte mit den Zweiten und versuchte mich so weit wie möglich von den Dritten fernzuhalten. Ich fand es niemals amüsant, sie zu quälen. Ich bevorzugte gegen Ebenbürtige zu kämpfen. Komisch, nicht wahr.

Der Kampf zwischen mir und den Rumtreibern begann an dem Tag, als wir einander sahen. Es waren Sirius Black und James Potter, die begannen, mir Namen nachzurufen und diese Art von Zeug. Aber ich war der Erste, der einen Fluch gegen sie setzte. Und es gab einen Krieg. Komisch, sie beschuldigten mich oft, Schwächere zu quälen. Und sie begriffen nicht, dass sie, wenn sie zu Viert waren und ich alleine war, einen Schwächeren quälten; obwohl Lupin gewöhnlich nicht viel tat und Peter stets nur fähig war, bereits Petrifizierte zu verfluchen. – Aber das konnte ich ertragen. Was ich nicht ertragen konnte, war Demütigung.

Ich habe mich immer geschämt, für meine arme Familie, für meine alten Sachen, für mein Aussehen. Es war dumm, aber ich war ein Teenager. Und sie wussten es, und so oft, wie sie konnten, verwendeten sie das gegen mich.

Am Tag unserer ZAGs für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste überschritten sie die Grenze. Sie demütigten mich vor der halben Schule, und niemand außer einem Schlammblutmädchen fand das unfair. Ich habe niemals etwas wie das getan. Ich habe sie niemals gequält, nur weil mir langweilig war und ich einen Weg finden wollte, meinen Stress abzubauen.

Dieser dumme und eingebildete Potter... Natürlich hasste ich ihn! Was hatte ich getan, um das zu verdienen? Ich war noch kein Todesser. Aber es half mir meine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich beschloss, so machtvoll zu werden, dass mich niemand jemals so demütigen wird, wie er es getan hatte. Und ich fand den einen, der mir die Macht bot, um es wahr zu machen, und mir gab, was ich ersehnt hatte – Wissen. Es war Voldemort.

Sankt Potter zusammen mit Sankt Black trieb mich zu Voldemort. Ich vermute, dass das Schicksal zu jener Zeit, als sie (oder er oder was immer) auf mich blickte, teuflisch gegrinst hat.

Oh, ich habe nicht den Werwolfvorfall erwähnt. Als ich im fünften Schuljahr war, erzählten sie mir, wie ich Lupin kriegen könnte, während er ein Werwolf war. Wirklich, ein guter Scherz. Ich hätte sterben können. Ich wäre gestorben. Im letzten Augenblick kam Potter und rettete mich. Ich frage mich noch immer, ob sie es so geplant hatten. Irgendwie bin ich sicher, dass er mich rettete, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten, nicht die meine. Ich fühlte mich ihm gegenüber nicht dankbar.

Nachdem ich die Abschlussprüfungen bestanden hatte, empfing ich das Dunkle Mal und wurde bald einer der am meisten geehrten Todesser. Der innere Kreis und diese Art von Zeug.

Da ich sein bester Spezialist für Zaubertränke war, musste ich nicht an den Überfällen teilnehmen. Aber einmal hatte ich die Ehre, eines seiner Opfer zu foltern und zu töten. Und ich begriff, dass ich genau dasselbe tat, was mir angetan worden war. Demütigen und quälen. Und ich erkannte, dass ich mit geschlossenen Augen bis zum Hals in einem Sumpf steckte, um es adäquat auszudrücken. Ich konnte keinen Ausweg sehen.

Ich habe noch drei Monate gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, dass ich zu Dumbledore gehen muss. Zu dieser Zeit verabscheute ich mich selbst so sehr, dass es mir gleichgültig war, ob er mich den Dementoren ausliefern wird oder nicht. Ich wollte nur, dass meine Schizophrenie endet – wie, war mir gleichgültig.

Und was tat er?

Er gab mir eine Mission, wie Sir Cadogan sagen würde. Er hielt mich für würdig für die Guten zu arbeiten und zu versuchen, Frieden zu finden. Mit der Welt und meinem Gewissen. Und so wurde ich ein Spion. Für das Licht, um präzise zu sein. Ich, Severus Snape. Amüsant.

Als die Potters ein Kind bekamen, wusste ich, dass der Dunkle..., dass Voldemort wollte, dass es getötet wird. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber weil Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass er es wüsste, versuchte ich nicht, es heraus zufinden. Ich war sicher, dass es unter den engen Freunden der Potters einen Verräter gab. Und sie dachten, dass es Lupin war...

Wieder amüsant! Ich hätte niemals an ihn gedacht. Gut, er war ein Werwolf, aber er war auch sehr nobel. Und er liebte die Potters. Aber was ich dachte, war nicht von Bedeutung. Und so starben die Potters. Nichts das mir Leid täte.

Ihr kleiner Erbe besiegte Voldemort. Gut, nicht vollständig – ich wusste, dass er noch irgendwo war. Nicht am Leben. Aber auch nicht tot. Daher war es mir noch nicht erlaubt, ein normales Leben zu führen. Von mir wurde noch immer erwartet, ein Spion zu sein. Auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.

Und er kehrte zurück.

Er versuchte es mehrmals, nachdem der junge Potter mit der Schule begonnen hatte. Natürlich mochte ich ihn vom ersten Augenblick an nicht – er sah genau wie Potter der Ältere aus und war genauso arrogant und eingebildet. Gut, aber da war diese dumme Schuld. Weil Sankt Potter mein armseliges Leben gerettet hatte. Und irgendwie bin ich doch kein Ungeheuer. Ich finde keinen Gefallen daran, zuzusehen, wie Kinder getötet werden. So beschützte ich den Jungen-der-lebt. Ich war wütend, als jemand ihn während eines Quidditchspiels zu töten versuchte und beschützte ihn. Und ich war wütend, als Granger meine Roben anfackelte. Gut, sie dachte, dass ich versucht hatte, den Jungen-der-lebt zu verhexen. Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hätte... Amüsant.

Später gab es all diese Angriffe während des zweiten Jahres. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine einzige Erklärung gab – Voldemort hatte einen neuen Weg gefunden, um die Schule zu betreten. Und er hatte vielleicht einen der Schüler in Besitz genommen... oder Lockhart. Aber Lockhart war zu dumm, der Lord hätte ihn nicht einmal mit einem langen Stock berührt... Nun, ich vermute, er hätte ihn nicht einmal verhext.

Aber ich hatte nicht diese Art von Stolz, so hatte ich eine Menge Spaß während des Duellierclubs.

Aber es war doch besser ihn zu haben, als Lupin-den-großen-guten-Wolf ertragen zu müssen.

Ich war sehr wütend, als ich hörte, dass Dumbledore ihm die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angeboten hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich ihn niemals wiedersehen würde... Aber, nein. Ich musste mit ihm ein ganzes Jahr lang unter demselben Dach leben und ihn als meinen Kollegen mit Respekt behandeln. Gut, ich weiß, dass er sich niemals an diesen dummen Streichen beteiligt oder mich verhext hat oder irgendetwas wie das. Aber dennoch, er war ihr Freund. Und das war nicht alles. Sirius Black war auf der Flucht. Wirklich, eine glückliche Zeit.

Wie ich sagte, war ich sicher, dass es nicht Lupin war, der die Information an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Black sogar noch unwahrscheinlicher für mich war. Doch alles wies auf ihn hin. Nun, ich fühlte mich schlechter und schlechter, als das Jahr vorüberging. Mein einziges Vergnügen war, dass Lupin von mir abhängig war – er musste den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen, den nur wenige Meister für Zaubertränke zubereiten können, mich eingeschlossen. Und ich weiß, dass dieser Trank schrecklich schmeckt, und das war mein Bisschen Freude...

Wie auch Longbottom zu quälen. Ich weiß, ich bin ein grausamer und sadistischer Bastard, aber ich konnte seine Reaktion auf mich einfach nicht ausstehen. Gut, manchmal hat es sogar Spaß gemacht, gefürchtet zu werden, aber der Irrwicht, der sich in mich verwandelte, das war ein bisschen zu viel...Ich war nur glücklich, dass Lupin es sah. Ich hoffte, dass er zweimal nachdenkt, bevor er ein Wort über die guten alten Zeiten sagt...

Und dann... Als ich Black entdeckte... Als ich ihn sah, kam der ganze Hass zurück. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich nicht die Kontrolle verlor und dass ich ihn nicht verfluchte... Verdammt, und ich hatte Unrecht! Ich war sicher, dass er diese armselige Entschuldigung für einen Zauberer, den „Jungen-der-lebt", töten wollte. Was ist schon dabei?

Aber nein. Er war unschuldig. Gut, ich vermute, unschuldig ist kein angemessenes Wort, wenn wir über Black sprechen...

Aber zurück zur Thema. Er entkam mit Potters Hilfe. Albus half ihm... Später hatten wir ein langes Gespräch. Er erklärte mir alles, und zum ersten Mal erzählte ich ihm die Wahrheit über seine Lieblingsherumtreiber.

Nun, es war das erste Mal, dass ich es schaffte ihn zu erschüttern. Ich vermute, dass er immer noch sicher war, dass ich übertrieb. Aber er überzeugte mich nicht, dass der junge Potter besser als Sankt James Potter war. Ich schaffte es meinen Hass gegen den Jungen für mich zu behalten und ihn fast nicht zu zeigen.

Das nächste Schuljahr war tatsächlich schwer... Das Dunkle Mal begann zurückzukehren. Und so machte ich mich bereit für das, was mich erwartete, wie ich wusste – meine Spionageaktivitäten würden wieder beginnen.

Ich war tief geschockt, als ich Barty sah. Und seine Zeugenaussage... Verdammt, ich hätte es manchmal wirklich bevorzugt, nicht geboren zu sein... Dann brachte Cornelius „Ja-ich-bin-wirklich-dieser-dumme"-Fudge den Dementor, und wir verloren die einzige Chance, die Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie ich es geschafft habe, Voldemort von meiner Treue zu überzeugen. Vielleicht wäre ich genauso dumm gewesen, wenn ich zu einem Drittel ein Potter, zu einem Drittel ein sehr dummer Muggel und zu einem Drittel ein Pettigrew wäre... Irgendwie glaubte er mir. So begann das „Große Spiel".

Was musste ich noch ertragen? Außer dass Lupin und Black wieder zusammen waren. Black hatte sogar die Frechheit, mich wieder Schniefelus zu rufen. Gut, ich vermute, es war ein bisschen zu viel. Lupin spielte den Schlichter. Und warum begann das alles? Natürlich wegen Potter. Immer, wenn ich gedemütigt wurde oder Ähnliches, musste ein Potter darin verwickelt sein. Vielleicht war ich als Säugling mit einem besonderen Potter-Fluch belegt worden.

Verzeihung, ich beginne zu sarkastisch zu werden. Das hier soll ernst gemeint sein.

So, lasst uns zu Sirius zurückkehren. Er fürchtete vielleicht, dass ich während der Okklumentikstunden seinen kostbaren Patensohn fertig machen würde, wegen dem, was sie mir angetan hatten. Für sein kleines Gehirn war es eine brillante Erkenntnis, wie ich zugeben muss. Oder vielleicht stand es in mein Gesicht geschrieben. Nun, wenn er beabsichtigt hatte, Potter zu helfen, wählte er nicht den richtigen Weg. Er hätte doch einfach fragen können. Oder sogar etwas sagen wie „Harry ist nicht verantwortlich für das". Gut, es hätte nicht zu viel bewirkt, aber es hätte wenigstens auch nicht geschadet. Stattdessen versuchte er mir zu drohen.

Ich sollte nicht so viele Schimpfwörter gebrauchen. Ich war immer stolz, dass ich richtig fluchen konnte, aber nun verwende ich sie wirklich zu oft...

So tat er das Schlimmste, das er konnte – er erinnerte mich an alles und ließ meine Wut wiederaufleben. Aber noch war ich so geduldig, wie ich konnte. Sogar, obwohl der dumme Junge im Verlauf der Zeit nicht besser wurde. Aber dann geschah etwas, dass ich nicht erwartet hatte – als ich ihn alleine mit dem Denkarium ließ, wagte er es, in meine privatesten Erinnerungen einzudringen. Die, welche ich vor ihm schützen wollte.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Bin ich immer dazu da, um von den Potters gedemütigt zu werden? Bitte, was habe ich nur getan, um das zu verdienen?

Verzeihung, die falsche Frage. Ich verdiene alles, was mir widerfährt. Aber es bedeutet nicht, dass ich es mit weitgeöffneten Armen begrüßen muss.

In dieser Sekunde, als ich ihn ins Denkarium blicken sah, hätte ich den Jungen töten können. Aber ich wusste, dass es keine Lösung war; es war nicht einmal als Lösung in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich habe genug unschuldiges Blut an meinen Händen. Nun, wenn man Potters Blut als unschuldig bezeichnen kann...

Auf jeden Fall folgte ich ihm in meine Erinnerung. Glücklicherweise kam nur bis...

Oh, vielleicht fragt ihr euch, ob Potter Senior tatsächlich meine Unterhose heruntergezogen hat? Nun, das hat er getan. Es war jener Moment, wo ich zum ersten Mal so starke Mordgelüste spürte, dass ich, wenn ich nicht petrifiziert gewesen wäre, es nicht geschafft hätte, ihnen zu widerstehen. Vorzugsweise hätte ich es mit meinen bloßen Händen getan. Zufrieden?

Und dann geschah das Schlimmste – Voldemort schaffte es Potter zu überzeugen, dass er Black hatte. So rannte der Held in die Mysterienabteilung im Ministerium. Geradewegs in seine Hände. Verdammt, ich war so besorgt, dass unsere letzte Chance verloren wäre. Als Potter und Granger nicht aus dem Wald zurückkehrten, versuchte ich Hilfe zu organisieren, und glücklicherweise blieb Potter am Leben. Stattdessen starb Black, dieser Idiot.

Und hier kommt der beste Teil – Potter begann mich für den Tod seines Patenonkels verantwortlich zu machen. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Ich war amüsiert. Wie ein junger Verstand arbeiten kann... Mit diesem einen Gedanken reinigte er die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, auch die an seinen Paten, sein eigenes Gewissen wegen beiden, wegen des Gangs in die Mysterienabteilung und wegen des Herumstocherns in meinen Erinnerungen. Aber endlich war das Schuljahr vorbei.

Ich war sicher, dass ich im nächsten Jahr nicht die Anwesenheit des „erstaunlichen"Trios in meinen Unterrichtsstunden zu ertragen hätte. Ich lag falsch. Nur Weasley gab die Zaubertränke auf. Gut, Granger hatte wenigstens genug Punkte für ihre ZAGs, aber Potter bekam die Sondererlaubnis vom Direktor.

Und Voldemort wurde immer mächtiger und zorniger wegen des Mangels an Information. Ich musste ihm ein paar Lügen auftischen, und dann erhielt ich eine besondere Aufgabe – ich sollte Potter vergiften. Nicht bis zum Tod, er wollte der Eine sein, der das Vergnügen hat, ihn zu töten – er wollte ihn schwächen. Der Direktor stimmte zu, dass wir den Jungen informieren mussten, damit er sich entsprechend verhält. Es war eine amüsante Konfrontation – der Junge wusste nicht, wie er sagen sollte, dass er mir nicht vertraut. Wir gaben ihm einen Zaubertrank, der ihn für kurze Zeit schwach, aber zuletzt stärker machen würde. – Nun wollte er nichts trinken, das ich gebraut hatte. Der Direktor versuchte geduldig zu sein. Aber schließlich wurde er ärgerlich und sagte, dass er, wenn er mir nicht traut, ihm nicht vertraut. Da gehorchte der Junge.

Gut, es gab auch andere interessante Dinge in diesem Jahr – der junge Malfoy versuchte Potter zu töten. Ich musste ihm eine große Standpauke halten, über das Treusein dem Lord gegenüber, der Potter nur für sich wollte. Aber ich konnte den Jungen verstehen – sein Vater war in Askaban, seine Mutter war nach Frankreich gegangen... Er hatte niemanden und machte Potter dafür verantwortlich.

Und während des letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenendes griff Voldemort das Dorf an. Viele Schüler und Lehrer starben. Und das Problem war, dass es einen Verräter gegeben haben musste, der Voldemort gesagt hatte, wie er durch die Schutzzauber kommen würde.

Und dann war das Schuljahr zu Ende.

Ich wurde während des Sommers nicht gerufen, mir wurde nur befohlen Zaubertränke zu erforschen, die einen ähnlichen Effekt haben wie der, der den Stein der Weisen beinhaltet. Und das tat ich. Ich brauchte nicht einmal lang dafür, nur einen Monat.

Den zweiten Teil verbrachte ich mit dem Versuch einen Weg zu finden, um den Zaubertrank unwirksam zu machen, aber so, dass Voldemort nichts bemerken würde. Und ich schaffte es.

Das siebte Jahr begann, und beide Seiten arbeiteten hart. Es war sicher, dass die Endschlacht bald stattfinden würde... In der Schule brachten wir den Kindern bei, sich selbst zu verteidigen, zu kämpfen, sich zu verstecken. Wir versuchten sie vorzubereiten. Als ob es möglich gewesen wäre, auf Voldemort vorbereitet zu sein.

Ich will nicht mehr ins Details gehen. Alles, was ihr zu wissen braucht, wisst ihr jetzt.

Die Schlacht kam, und das Licht gewann. Ich weiß nicht, wer gestorben und wer am Leben ist. Nicht einmal das haben sie mir gesagt. Ich bin nur sicher, dass Voldemort starb und Potter noch am Leben ist. Ich weiß auch, dass die Malfoys starben.

Oh ja, ich vergaß zu erzählen, dass Lucius durch Voldemort befreit wurde. Das Lustige ist, dass er die Seiten wechselte, als er sah, dass sein Sohn von einem der Todesser wegen Ungehorsams getötet wurde. Er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, vermute ich – drehte sich einfach um und tötete diesen einen, und dann begann sein Totentanz. Er war wie ein Todesengel – als er fiel, ermordet durch Pettigrew, konnten viele von uns ihren Augen nicht trauen. Er alleine änderte den Ablauf des Geschehens, gab uns die Zeit unsere Streitkräfte zu sammeln. Von allen war er derjenige, den ich am ehesten als Freund bezeichnet hätte, ausgenommen Albus. Aber das ist eine gänzlich andere Geschichte.

So, nun sitze ich hier und denke darüber nach, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß, dass es Unrecht ist, was sie mit mir tun, weil ich für etwas verurteilt werde, was ich nicht getan habe, nicht für meine Sünden. Aber da ich das Todesurteil aus verschiedenen Gründen verdiene, so können wir sagen, dass im Großen und Ganzen die Gerechtigkeit triumphieren wird.

Ich sitze hier. Es ist dunkel und kalt. Und ich bin alleine. Wenn man alles bedenkt, ist es nicht anders als in meinem Alltag, wenn ich den Unterricht beendet hatte und alleine blieb. In meinen Kerkern.

Es bereitet mir wirklich keine Sorgen, ob ich verurteilt werde. Ich will nur wissen, wer in der Schlacht gefallen ist. Ich habe das Recht, es zu wissen.

Vielleicht findest du Frieden, wenn du stirbst?

Wenn du es tust, will ich sterben.

Ich höre Schritte. Sie werden lauter.

Die Tür wird aufgerissen. Das Licht blendet mich.

Ich höre eine vertraute Stimme. Es ist Percy Weasley. Seine wichtigtuerische Stimme sagt: „Mister Severus Snape, kommen Sie nun. Sie werden heute von der Höchsten Instanz verurteilt werden.

„Wessen bin ich angeklagt?"

„Ich bin nicht dazu da, Ihnen das zu sagen."

„Was habe ich getan, dass mir die grundlegendsten Antworten verweigert werden?"

„Ich bin nicht berechtigt, es Ihnen zu sagen."

Ich schlucke die Antwort, die ich geben wollte, und stehe auf. Ich schaffe es nur einen Schritt zu machen, bevor ich hinfalle. Soweit ist es mit meinem Stolz gekommen... Weasley befielt seinen Begleitern mir aufzuhelfen. Ich zittere.

Er trifft seine Entscheidung, und halb ziehen sie, halb schleppen sie mich aus meiner Zelle. Es ist sogar noch mehr Licht im Korridor.

Zu viel Licht.

Ist es vielleicht nur ein Alptraum? Und werde ich im Krankenflügel erwachen, um das Gesicht von Albus zu sehen, und wird er mir sagen, dass alles vorüber ist? Und –, vielleicht werde ich sogar lächeln. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal.

12


	3. 2 Kapitel: Alles über Vorurteile

An die Reviewer/innen:

Herzlichen Dank für Eure Meldungen

Hi Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray! --- Ein ziemlich langer Pen-Name, bist Du Draculafan? ---- diesmal erzählt jemand anderer – wer wohl "Zwinkern"

Hi Anke!

Es freut mich, dass Dir die Übersetzung zusagt. Allerdings verdanke ich sehr viel diesbezüglich meiner Betaleserin Persephone Lupin, die mir sehr geholfen hat, alles in eine lesbare Form zu bringen.

Hi Persephone Lupin!

Die Kapitel sind alle gut eingelangt. „Zwinkern"– aber das weißt Du vermutlich bereits.

Licht 

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Mit gehört nichts. Ich verdiene damit nichts. Ich möchte Ms. Rowling danken, dass sie uns viel über Vorurteile zeigt. [...]

**A/N der Autorin: **

Das ist das zweite Kapitel meiner ersten ernsthaften Geschichte. Das erste Kapitel wurde aus der Perspektive von Severus geschrieben, dieses nicht. [...]

**Kapitel 2/7: Alles über Vorurteile**

Und so endet nun alles.

Dumm sind wir gewesen, nicht wahr? Immer machen wir denselben Fehler – nein, kein Fehler, nicht einmal eine Sünde, sondern – ein Verbrechen.

Ich meine, seht euch die Muggel-Welt an – dort gab es diese Sache mit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ein Mann – übrigens dunkelhaarig und nicht groß – sagte, dass nur eine Person ein Mensch ist, die blaue Augen und blondes Haar hat und groß ist etc. Ihr wisst schon... ein Arier. Dennoch war Japan sein Verbündeter – es amüsiert mich immer. Ich weiß, es war nicht wegen der Ideologie, aber wie hat er die Allianz mit den kleinen gelben Männern begründet? Vielleicht waren sie eine andere Art von Ariern. Vergesst es. Nur meine Gedanken.

Voldemort hat einen Muggelvater. Und schuf eine Ideologie über Reinblütige.

Es gab so viele Opfer. Polen, Russen, Deutsche und natürlich Juden – weil sie anders waren.

Weil ihr anders seid, sagt ihr mir, dass mein Weg zu Leben nicht der einzig mögliche ist. Und da wir Menschen sind, vergleichen wir alles, was wir vergleichen können. Und wir wollen, dass unser Weg der Gute ist. Und wenn unser Weg gut ist – muss der ihre schlecht sein.

Also kommt, nehmt einen Stein und werft ihn in das Fenster unseres dunkelhaarigen, großnasigen Nachbarn. Nehmt euer Gewehr und tötet ihn. Vergewaltigt seine Frau und seine Tochter, und zwingt seinen Sohn, dabei zuzusehen.

Gott hat sein Geschenk genommen, die dummen Früchte und das Getreide, und er wollte das Meine nicht? Ist mein jüngerer Bruder Abel besser als ich? Wenn ich einen Stein in meiner Hand habe und in meinem Herzen die Macht und den Willen zu töten, ist er nicht besser! Er war schwächer! Er verlor, und ich gewann! Ich gewann!

Ihr versteht, was ich meine?

Und wenn ihr auf dem Laufenden seid, was die Muggelprobleme betrifft, dann wisst ihr, dass sie ihre Probleme mit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg noch nicht beendet haben.

Da sind Neonazis. Da sind Juden, die während des Krieges in Amerika lebten und nichts getan haben, um ihren sterbenden Verwandten hier zu helfen. Vielleicht konnten sie nicht. Es ist nicht an mir zu richten. Noch ist es an ihnen – aber sie tun es. Sie klagen zum Beispiel Polen an. Das ist dumm, weil Polen nicht nur durch den Krieg gelitten hat. Um genau zu sein, das Land wurde zuerst angegriffen, es wurde dann Stalin zum Geschenk gemacht. Für seine Hilfe das eine zu erobern, das er übertroffen hat, wenn wir nach der Zahl der Opfer fragen. Es gab Helden und Verräter unter den Polen und Polinnen. Genau wie überall.

Ich werde philosophisch. Entschuldigung, ich werde gleich auf den Punkt kommen.

Wir sind nicht besser als die Muggel.

Wir, Zauberer und Hexen sind so stolz auf unsere Stammbäume. So stolz. Die Besseren eben. Da wir uns für die Creme der Creme etc. halten, erlauben wir uns die Hauselfen, Kobolde, Zentauren, Muggel, Muggelstämmigen, Werwölfe, Vampire und Riesen schlecht zu behandeln. Wir erlauben uns, sie zu missbrauchen.

Sirius war mein bester Freund. Es ist nun zwei Jahre her, seit er starb. Ich liebte ihn – er war trotz allem mein Freund –. Es gab eine Zeit, als ich glaubte, er wäre ein Verräter, und dann musste ich erkennen, dass Peter der Verräter war.

Sirius war ein großartiger Freund, und nun ist er tot, und wir sollten nicht schlecht von den Toten sprechen. Oder sollten wir vielleicht doch? Vor langer Zeit las ich darüber ein Buch von einem Muggelautor, Orson Scott Card. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Titel erinnern, aber es war über einen Mann, der über tote Menschen sprach – der die Wahrheit sagte. Es war eines der Bücher, die mich wirklich bewegten.

Auch wenn ich Sirius liebe, bin ich nicht blind. Ich weiß, dass er kein Heiliger war. Er war voller Vorurteile. Slytherins sind böse. Hauselfen sind nichts, um das man sich kümmern sollte.

Ich weiß, was er und James Snape angetan haben. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob es Snape dazu brachte, ein Todesser zu werden. Ich fand es empörend.

Aber sogar noch schlimmer war, wie sie Peter behandelten. Er war schwächer, aber er hätte stärker werden können. Aber statt ihm ein wenig von dem Respekt zu geben, den er als Mensch, um nicht zu sagen als Freund, verdiente, lachten sie ihn aus, demütigten sie ihn, behandelten sie ihn wie den letzten Dreck.

Und ich war nicht besser. Ich war schlimmer. Weil sie nur dumme Angeber waren, voller Energie, impulsiv, voreingenommen. Aber ich war nicht blind. Da ich zuvor auch schlecht behandelt worden war, wusste ich, wie man sich dabei fühlt.

Und ich tat nichts, sie zu stoppen. Die lahmen Anstrengungen, die ich machte, waren nichts.

Ist also Voldemort wirklich für alles böse in der Welt verantwortlich?

James, Sirius und ich machten Peter zu einem Verräter. Wir machten Snape zu einem verbitterten und zynischen Mann. Wir ermordeten Harrys Mutter. Wir.

Wir veranlassten die Kobolde für ihre Rechte zu kämpfen – kein Wunder. Wir machten aus Hauselfen etwas, das um die Hosenbeine der Herren herumschleimt und enthauptet werden will, um Loyalität zu zeigen. Wir! Wir haben das alles getan.

Es war unsere Schuld, dass es diesen Krieg gab. Es war unsere Schuld, dass so viele von uns sterben mussten. Und nun sollten wir Zeichen unserer Schuld tragen.

Wisst ihr, ich glaube, ich kann Snapes Gewohnheit nur schwarz zu tragen verstehen. Habt ihr ein anderes Buch von Card gelesen, das über Alvin? Dort ging es um einen Propheten oder etwas Ähnliches. Es war über Leute, die allen, die sie trafen, von den Morden an Indianern, die sie begangen hatten, erzählen mussten. Sie mussten es ihnen erzählen, denn sonst würden ihre Hände mit Blut bedeckt werden. Nun, dieses Motiv mit Blut an den Händen, am Kopf oder wo auch immer. Kain, Lady Macbeth und zuletzt diese Menschen.

Ich habe das immer mit dem Dunklen Mal in Verbindung gebracht. Ich denke, wir alle verdienen es, weil es unsere Schuld ist. Nicht die von Voldemort. Er war nur ein Produkt unseres jahrhundertealten Verbrechens – von Vorurteilen.

Bin ich irgendwie besser? Da ich ein Werwolf bin, bekam ich zu spüren, wie weh es tut. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich frei von Vorurteilen bin. Ich bin immer auf der Hut, wenn ich höre, dass jemand ein Slytherin ist. Aber ein Slytherin zu sein, bedeutet nicht, schlecht zu sein! Bedeutet nur ein Slytherin zu sein. Godric und Salazar waren einst großartige Freunde! Verflucht, und dann kamen die Vorurteile!

Da war Hitler, und da war Stalin. Sie waren weder die Ersten noch die Letzten in der Muggelwelt.

Da war Herverus, da waren Frither, Quider, Grindelwald, Garoff, Voldemort. Ja, er war. Aber können wir jetzt glücklich sein?

War er wirklich der Letzte? Ich bete, dass er der Letzte war. Aber, wenn wir denken, dass andere weniger Wert sind als wir, werden wir verloren sein. Weil der nächste böse Eine kommen wird, und vielleicht wird er verlieren. Aber dann wird der nächste Eine folgen und der nächste und der nächste. Und es wird bedeuten, dass wir verloren haben, weil wir uns nicht änderten. Ich meine, wir werden die Zukunft verlieren. Eine Zukunft voll mit lachenden Kindern und ohne Zauberstäbe unter den Kopfkissen. Und verdammt sei diese Welt, wenn wir nie fähig dazu sein werden wirklich zu leben

Ich verabscheue mich selbst. Ich bin ein alter Mann, obwohl ihr das mit Blick auf mein Geburtsdatum nicht glauben würdet. Ich bin alt und müde. Ich bin meiner selbst müde. Bin ich ein Monster, weil ich einmal im Monat zu einem blutdurstigen Wolf werde. Nein, ich bin ein Monster, weil ich tot bin und weil ich noch lebe. Ich bin tot. Wenn ihr keine Hoffnung, kein Ziel, keine Liebe habt, seid ihr tot. Ihr mögt sprechen oder gehen, ihr mögt Sex haben oder töten. Aber ihr seid tot. Ein leerer, seelenloser Körper.

Ich übertreibe, ich weiß. Da sind Menschen, die mich mögen. Da sind Menschen, die ich liebe, die Weasleys zum Beispiel. Sogar der pompöse Percy, der den Fehler seines Lebens machte und seine Familie verriet, hat seinen Weg zu ihnen zurückgefunden und ist nun der ergebenste Sohn, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Es ist wichtig für Arthur, besonders jetzt, da Ginny tot ist. Er, Molly, Percy, Charlie und die Zwillinge sind noch am Leben... Ron und Bill und Ginny sind tot.

Warum ertränke ich mich selbst mit diesen Gedanken?

Weil heute ein wichtiger Tag ist. Wollt ihr hören, warum?

Heute wird Severus Snape, der schlimmste Feind der Herumtreiber – nebenbei bemerkt, seltsam, dass ich der einzige Eine bin, der übrig geblieben ist – angeklagt.

Er wird beschuldigt, den Phönixorden verraten zu haben.

Ich denke, wir wissen alle, dass er es nicht war, der uns verraten hat. Er kämpfte mit ganzem Einsatz. Er hat mehr als einmal seinen Hals riskiert. Wir hassen nur den Gedanken, dass dieser schleimige Bastard noch immer am Leben ist.

Und zu diesem Punkt – wir hassen ihn nicht, weil er ein Todesser war. Es gibt so manche Todesser, die sich geändert haben und denen vergeben wurde.

Früher hassten wir ihn, weil er anders war.

Wir hassen ihn nun, weil wir wissen, dass wir ihn verletzt haben, weil wir ihn brachen, wir!

Es ist unsere Schuld, dass sein Leben schief gegangen ist! Auch seine Schuld, aber genauso unsere. Daher wollen wir ihn töten, weil er uns mit jedem unfreundlichen Grinsen, das er aufsetzt, daran erinnert.

Ich fühle mich krank, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich für alles verantwortlich bin, das ihm passiert ist, für das, was er geworden ist, für das, was er getan hat.

Und nun wollen wir uns selbst davon überzeugen, dass er verdient hat, was er bekam. Geschieht ihm recht, wollen wir sagen. Wir wollen gerechtfertigt sein.

Verdammt will ich sein, wenn ich es diesmal zulasse.

Er muss leben. Wenn nicht für sich selbst – da ich bezweifle, dass er viel Lebenswillen hat –, dann doch wegen unseres unruhigen Schlafes, voll von Alpträumen, oder vielleicht schlaflosen Nächten. Wegen unserer Verantwortung.

Wir müssen daran erinnert werden, dass es unser Fehler war – ist. Wir müssen daran erinnert werden, dass es unser Fehler war – ist. Wir dürfen es nicht verdrängen und uns von unserem neuen Frieden einlullen lassen. Es ist unser Fehler, dass er das wurde, was er wurde. Sogar Albus war kein Heiliger. Auch er hatte Vorurteile gegen die Slytherins.

Ich sage nicht, dass sich alles sofort ändert. Wir werden Dutzende von Jahren brauchen, um das zu heilen, was verletzt wurde. Wir müssen uns ändern, und das ist schwierig. Wir müssen jetzt beginnen.

Aber es wird nur ein richtiger Neubeginn mit ihm. Wir haben Severus Snape gegenüber eine große Schuld. Ich habe ihm gegenüber eine große Schuld. Er war derjenige, der mich verstehen ließ, was falsch ist.

Verdammt soll ich sein, wenn ich nur um unseres Seelenfriedens willen zulasse, dass er getötet wird. Vielleicht bin ich verdammt.

T.B.C.

**Für die, die es wissen wollen:**

ORSON SCOTT CARD

amerikanischer Schriftsteller, Verfasser vieler Science Fiction-Romane und Fantasy-Romane, am bekanntesten sind seine Alvin-Serie und seine Ender-Serie, erhielt mehrere Auszeichnungen.


	4. 3 Kapitel: Hass – die Macht, die wir ber...

Licht 

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Siehe bisherige Kapitel

**Kapitel 3/7: Hass – die Macht, die wir berücksichtigen müssen**

Und so endet nun alles.

Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass es so sein wird.

Ich hatte natürlich gehofft, dass Voldemort besiegt werden würde. Ich hatte mit all meiner Kraft daran geglaubt.

Aber je später es wurde, desto weniger hoffnungsvoll war ich.

Der wirkliche Krieg hatte noch nicht begonnen, und Cedric war bereits gegangen. Dann Sirius. Dann, während des sechsten Schuljahres, war dieser Angriff auf Hogsmeade, und Ron und viele andere starben.

Ich verlor mein Ziel. Ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen.

Warum mussten mich alle Menschen verlassen, die mir am Herzen lagen, alle, die ich geliebt hatte?

Ich weiß, es dürfte egoistisch klingen. Vielleicht ist das. Aber ich will nicht mehr nur uneigennützig sein! Ich habe erfüllt, was von mir erwartet wurde. Ich half die Welt zu retten. Und was nun?

Ich bin nicht wirklich alleine. Da ist Hermione. Sie macht sich wirklich viel aus mir. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Wir stehen uns auf besondere Art nahe. Sie war der Grund für mich, meine Energie in diesen Krieg zu stecken. Gut, nicht nur sie.

Ich meine nur, dass ich mir nichts aus dieser Welt mache. Mir geht es um die Menschen, die ich liebe.

Aber nun fühle ich mich wirklich müde. Mir geht es schlecht. Ich will nicht wirklich irgendetwas tun. Ich habe noch an dem zu kauen, wovon ich abgebissen habe. Ich bin sicher, dass es Freundinnen und Freunde gibt, die mir helfen würden.

Aber nicht jetzt. Ich kann mich ihnen wirklich nicht anvertrauen. Noch nicht.

Ich habe ein Problem. Ein schwerwiegendes Problem.

Ich bin auf einem Gang in Askaban, warte auf andere Leute, die bei der Anhörung anwesend sein werden. Oder wie immer wir das nennen, diese Komödie der Gerechtigkeit.

Ich bin sehr glücklich noch länger warten zu können. Ich kam früher hier her, als es notwendig war.

Wisst ihr, ich habe ihn wirklich gehasst. Nicht nur dafür, dass er meine Freunde und Freundinnen und auch mich gequält hat. Nicht, weil er für Sirius Tod mitverantwortlich war.

Jetzt begreife ich es.

Ich hasste ihn – nun, ehrlich gesagt tue ich es noch immer–, weil mein Vater und mein Pate ihm weh getan hatten.

Es klingt vielleicht dumm, aber denkt mal darüber nach. Seine Anwesenheit hat mich immer an die Tatsache erinnert, dass sie keine Heiligen waren. Nicht ein bisschen. Sie waren Teenager, und nicht die Angenehmsten.

Ich hasse es, dies zuzugeben. Ich hasste ihn, weil er ein Opfer war. Ich hätte ihm vergeben können, hätte er meinem Vater weh getan. Wirklich.

Aber ich konnte ihm nicht den Umstand verzeihen, dass es mein Vater war, der Vergebung nötig hatte.

Seht ihr die Ironie? Einst konnte ich Dumbledores Behauptung nicht verstehen, dass Snape meinen Vater hasste, weil er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte –, und diese Situation war sehr ähnlich. Ist es noch immer? Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, was ich von all dem halten soll. Deshalb bin ich hier.

Ich wurde nicht einmal, darum gebeten zu kommen. Ich bin der Junge-der-lebte-um-Voldemort-zu-besiegen. (Es darum gebeten zu kommen noch komischer klingen, wenn wir Voldemort in Du-weißt-schon-wer ändern oder noch besser in „Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.)

Ich kann jetzt tun, was ich will. Einige von ihnen fürchten mich, – andere verstehen, dass ich jetzt zu viel zu bewältigen habe.

Jedenfalls bin ich hier.

Ich musste einfach. Ich hätte mir niemals selbst vergeben, wenn ich gekniffen hätte. Wenigstens hoffe ich, dass ich es mir nicht vergeben hätte.

Hass ist das Problem. Habt ihr gewusst, dass man, um den Cruciatus anzuwenden, Hass gegen die Person fühlen müsst, die man zu foltern wünscht? Aber nicht nur Hass, weil die Person etwas getan hat, man muss diese Person mit ganzem Herzen und Willen hassen, nicht aus Rache, nur aus Hass. Schmerz zuzufügen, das muss es sein, was man will.

Deshalb konnte ich den Cruciatus nicht wirklich auf Bellatrix Lestrange schleudern – es war Sirius, an den ich dachte, nicht sie. Ihr könnt den Todesfluch, den Imperio oder den Cruciatus werfen. Es mag sogar klappen.

Aber, um ihn mit voller Kraft einzusetzen, müsst ihr böse sein. Deshalb sind diese Flüche unverzeihlich.

Aber bin ich wirklich ein guter Mensch? Bin ich es wirklich?

Als ich mit Voldemort gekämpft habe, versuchte er in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Ich weiß nicht, was er sah. Aber ich habe meine Vermutungen. Weil er _lächelte_? Diese dünnen, weißen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Und dann sagte er:

„Ich habe gewonnen. Du kannst diesen Körper oder diese Seele erobern, meinetwegen... Er ist bereits in dir."

Und dann tötete ich ihn. Ich verwendete nicht den Todesfluch. Vielleicht hätte ich es gekonnt, aber ich wusste, es würde ihm erlauben „zurückzukommen".

Weil es bedeutet hätte, die Kraft des Hasses zu nutzen. Das ist nicht der richtige Weg, die Welt zu retten.

Stattdessen setzte ich alle Liebe ein, die ich hatte. Ich wollte seinen Tod, damit meine Freundinnen und Freunde leben. Nicht als Strafe für den Tod meiner Eltern oder irgend so etwas. Sondern für die, die leben. Tote Menschen sind kein Grund für Mord.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Zauberspruch war, ein Fluch oder was auch immer. Ich sagte kein Wort. Ich wollte nur.

Und es war beendet.

Es ist drei Wochen her, seit es zu Ende ist. Und nun ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, mein Problem anzugehen.

Will ich Voldemort erlauben zu siegen? Oder bin ich entschlossen, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen, das in meiner eigenen Seele versteckt ist?

Manchmal tröste ich mich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass ich meinen Teil getan habe; meinen Teil vollbracht habe; dass ich den Teufel besiegt habe, und als der eine, der es tat, kann ich nicht böse sein.

Aber das ist nur ein Wunsch und ein Traum.

Deshalb begann ich später mein Leben zu überdenken. Um herauszufinden, was Voldemort gesehen und was ihn so glücklich gemacht hat.

Ich hasste niemals die Dursleys. Ich will nicht, dass sie tot sind; ich will nicht, dass sie leiden. Alles, was ich will, ist, von ihnen weg zu bleiben.

Ich habe den Hass gesucht, von dem ich wusste, dass er in mir war. Nun, ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich sofort, was Voldemort meinte, aber ich habe versucht, etwas anderes zu finden.

Ich konnte nichts anderes finden.

_Snape_.

Das ist seltsam. Ich weiß, warum ich ihn hasse. Ich weiß, warum es nicht richtig ist. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn falsch beurteile. Ich weiß und verstehe es.

Und dennoch, obwohl es so unvernünftig ist, tue ich es.

Das ist es also, warum ich nun hier bin. Um meine letzte Schlacht zu kämpfen; die Schlacht mit mir selbst. Weil ich weiß, dass er das nicht getan hat, dessen er angeklagt ist. Weil ich weiß, dass ich Freude fühlen werde, wenn er schuldig gesprochen wird. Verfluchte, bösartige Freude.

Und, weil ich weiß, dass ich verloren bin, wenn ich diese Freude auch nur ein einziges Mal spüre.

Wenn ich genug Kraft finde, werde ich mich selbst töten, bevor ich ein Monster werde. Wenn nicht, werde ich ein neuer, viel schlimmerer Dunkler Lord werden. Ihr glaubt, dass ich übertreibe?

Das kommt daher, dass ihr nicht dieses Lächeln gesehen habt.

Ich will nicht in dieses Dilemma geraten – mich selbst oder die Hälfte dieser Welt zu töten. Also muss ich mich nun selbst besiegen.

Bin ich pathetisch? Vielleicht bin ich es. Ich hasse die pathetische Seite meines Lebens. Der Junge-der-lebt, die arme Waise; bestimmt, die Welt zu retten. Verdammt noch mal.

Und nun kommt der letzte Teil meiner Geschichte. Ich würde sie nennen: „Harry Potter und sein Hass gegen den schleimigen Bastard". Aber ich bin sicher, dass es nicht pathetisch genug klingt. Was wäre mit „Harry Potter und der Schatten der Dunkelheit in seiner Seele"?

Wisst ihr, dass ich nun Iache? Mein Lachen genauso voller Belustigung, wie das von Voldemort. Ich wäre ein großartiger neuer Dunkler Lord.

Aber ich will nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr zu irgendetwas bestimmt. Ich werde mein Leben in meine eigenen Hände nehmen. Und ich werde gewinnen. Verflucht. Ich werde gewinnen.

Einige Leute kommen an. Nur noch fünfzehn Minuten, bis es beginnt. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde mich meinem Hass stellen, und ich werde ihn abtöten.

Ich sehe Remus Lupin. Seine Situation ist in vieler Hinsicht schlimmer als die meine. Alle seine Freunde sind von ihm gegangen. Ich habe Hermione, Luna, Zacharias. Er lebt nun bei den Weasleys. Wenigstens kümmern sie sich um ihn.

Ich winke mit meiner Hand, und er lächelt schwach. Ich lächle auch schwach.

„Bereit für die Parodie?", frage ich.

„Bin ich. Warum bist du hier? Du bist nicht vorgeladen worden, oder?"

„Nein, aber wer wird dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hat verwehren, was immer er will?"

„Niemand", antwortet er. „Aber das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Ich will es nicht vertiefen", sage ich. „Nicht jetzt."

„Sicher."

Und zusammen betreten wir den Gerichtssaal.

T.B.C.


	5. 4 Kapitel: Die Zeit ist immer bereit für...

Licht (4/7) 

Ad. Reviews:

Hi Arifilia – es freut mich, dass Dir Yllens Fanfic gefällt. Und es geht mit der Übersetzung weiter.

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Mir gehört nichts. Ich verdiene nichts. Ich schreibe nur in Ms. Rowlings Welt, weil ich noch nicht meine eigene geschaffen habe.

**Kapitel 4/7: Die Zeit ist immer bereit für Gerechtigkeit**

So ist der Krieg – zumindest der wichtigste Teil – zu Ende. Nun müssen wir noch die ganze Unordnung bereinigen.

Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit für uns alle. Wir lebten unter unvorstellbarem Stress. Wir warteten mit geöffneten Augen und Ohren, wir schliefen leicht, mit unseren Zauberstäben unter unseren Kopfkissen, bereit, beim geringsten Lärm aufzuwachen. Wir lehrten unsere Kinder, wie man kämpft. Was einst als edel angesehen wurde – nun wurde es Schwäche genannt. Wir mussten töten, oder wir wurden getötet.

Wir mussten vergessen, was einmal unsere Zehn Gebote gewesen waren.

Wir mussten unseren Lebensstil auf eine Weise ändern, die grausam war. Wir mussten grausam werden, um zu leben.

Und wir haben gelebt. Wir haben getötet und gebrandschatzt und unsere Feinde vernichtet.

Ja... wo ist hier der Unterschied? Wir töteten sie. Sie wollten uns töten. Aber wir waren... was? Schneller? Entschlossener? Wir taten genau das, was sie tun wollten.

Ich kenne den Unterschied. Es ist, dass wir sie nicht töten wollten, weil wir ihren Tod gewollt hätten. Die Tat geschah nicht um ihrer selbst willen.

Wir wollten, dass unsere Kinder in Frieden leben und sterben. Mit Würde. Wir wollten nicht, dass sie sich vor ihm verbeugen und den Saum seiner Roben küssen. Wir wollten ihnen das geben, was uns nicht gegeben wurde – die Chance, sicher zu sein, nicht die Ankunft der Morgeneule zu fürchten, die eine kurze Nachricht vom Ministerium bringen könnte, die ihnen mitteilt, dass es ihnen leid tue, aber sie hätten keine Eltern mehr. Nicht am Himmel nach dem verhängnisvollen Symbol in der Luft suchen zu müssen.

Und wir haben unser Ziel erreicht. Nun müssen wir uns wieder ändern, und das wird schwer werden. Wir müssen wieder einmal zu leben beginnen. Wir müssen _lernen_, wieder friedlich zu schlafen. Wir müssen die begraben, die nicht überlebt haben, um das Ende des Krieges zu sehen, und wir müssen um die trauern, die gestorben sind. Nicht nur um die, die am Ende, sondern auch um die, die während des ganzen Krieges gestorben sind, weil wir zuvor nicht die Zeit oder Gelegenheit hatten, das zu tun. Unser ganzer Willen war auf den Kampf gerichtet. Wir mussten unsere Waffen auf ihren Gräbern schärfen, unseren Schmerz in Stärke verwandeln. Wir mussten brüllen statt zu weinen.

Nun ist es zu Ende. Wir sind wieder frei, unsere Gefühle zu zeigen und unsere Herzen auf der Zunge zu tragen. Es gibt keinen Voldemort mehr, der uns angreift, wenn wir ein wenig Schwäche zeigen.

Sind wir noch länger imstande das zu tun? Unseren Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen, unsere Gefühle unsere Selbstkontrolle wegschwemmen zu lassen. Sind wir imstande unsere Masken abzulegen? Oder sind es vielleicht nicht länger Masken. Vielleicht sind es unsere Gesichter.

Auch ich bin ein Opfer des Krieges. Ich habe drei meiner Kinder verloren, aber ich habe viele Freunde. Und ich bin ein sehr stolzer Vater. Alle meine Kinder haben es gut gemacht. William, Ronald und Ginevra... Sie haben nicht lange genug gelebt, um jemals so genannt zu werden. Sie werden für immer Bill, Ron und Ginny bleiben. Das ist es, was auf ihre Grabsteine geschrieben wurde. Drei neue Grabsteine mit „Weasley"darauf.

Eltern sollten ihre Kinder nicht überleben. Sie sollten sie nicht begraben müssen.

Es gibt in uns, die wir übriggeblieben sind, eine Menge Traurigkeit. Aber ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Tragödien unser Leben beherrschen, uns vom Leben abhalten. Sie hätten es nicht gewollt.

Und unsere Gesellschaft ist auch dazu entschlossen. Wir mussten eine harte Lektion lernen – wir sind so stark, wie wir einig sind. Voldemort versuchte zu trennen und zu herrschen. Aber wir vereinigten unsere Kräfte. Wir mussten vergessen, was wir über die Ansicht, das Blut reinzuhalten, gelehrt wurden. Über Stammbäume. All diesen Unsinn, auf dem Voldemort seine Ideologie aufgebaut hat.

Wir mussten in „wir"-Kategorien denken, nicht in „wir und die anderen"-Kategorien.

Und nun ist unser Prüfungstermin gekommen. Wir werden beweisen müssen, ob wir unsere schmerzliche Lektion gelernt haben. Ob wir fähig sind, den Mann anzusehen, den wir gehasst, dem wir misstraut und den wir vielleicht sogar verabscheut haben. Der dennoch seinen Hals mehr als einmal riskiert hat, und der nun ein Zeugnis unserer Undankbarkeit erhalten hat. Den Mann, den wir angeklagt haben, ein Verräter zu sein, weil wir in Wirklichkeit Angst haben, in seine Augen zu sehen. Wir befürchteten, dort zu sehen, dass wir falsch über ihn geurteilt haben. Dass wir ungerecht waren.

Ich habe Severus Snape niemals vertraut. Er war in jedem Zoll ein Slytherin. Er war sehr intelligent, vielleicht sogar brillant. Er war auch tapfer, nicht auf die „Spring in unbekanntes Wasser"-Art, diese Art von Mut ist ziemlich unvollkommen. Er war auf seine Art tapfer: „Wenn es getan werden muss, stelle ich eure Entscheidung nicht in Frage. Ich bitte nicht verschont zu werden, ich gehe und tue es."

Aber wir hinterfragten immer und zweifelten. Wir waren uns nicht sicher. Wir sagten, dass sich die Menschen nicht ändern, nicht so sehr. Wir zeigten ihm, was wir von ihm dachten, wir gaben ihm diese kleinen Winke wie ihn nicht zu fragen, ob er zum Abendessen bleiben will und diese Art von Zeug. „Der Mohr hat seine Pflicht getan, der Mohr kann gehen."

Heute also werde ich ihm gegenübertreten und in seine Augen sehen müssen. Was erwarte ich dort zu sehen?

Ich weiß, er hat eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge getan, als er ein Todesser war. Er hat getötet und gefoltert. Er wurde jedoch davon freigesprochen, auf Albus' Bitte hin.

Viele Leute fordern, dass er wegen seiner alten Sünden bestraft werden soll. Das ist es, was sie sagen, was sie vielleicht sogar wirklich denken. Aber was sie wirklich fürchten ist, dass seine Anwesenheit sie an jene Zeiten erinnert, die sie vergessen wollen.

Wir dürften nicht _vergessen_. Wir sollen leben, aber wir sollen uns erinnern, damit wir nicht zulassen, dass so etwas wieder geschehen kann.

Und ich bin es, der die Entscheidung treffen muss. Wer hätte das gedacht? – ich bin niemals ehrgeizig gewesen. Percy ist es, Ron war es. Ich schätzte meine Position richtig ein, sie ließ mich mehr Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen. Und ausgerechnet mir wurde die Position des Ministers angeboten.

Eines Tages kamen sie und sagten: „Arthur, alter Knabe"und „Wir brauchen jemanden, dem wir trauen können". Natürlich sagte ich, dass ich nicht kann, weil ich nichts über Wirtschaft und diese Art von Zeug wusste. „Du wirst Spezialisten haben, die sich um diese Art von Zeug kümmern", sagten sie. „Wir benötigen jemanden, der gerecht sein wird"und „der die Muggel versteht und respektiert."

Es war in der Woche nach der Schlacht, daher bin ich nun seit zwei Wochen Minister. Die Urkunde ist noch frisch. Und das Muggelargument war es, das mich meine Meinung ändern ließ.

Wir arbeiten gegenwärtig an einer Vorordnung über Muggelrechten, und dies wird sie zuletzt zu Gleichgestellten machen, obwohl besonders geschützt, da sie beinahe wehrlos gegen Zauberer und Hexen sind.

Es gab wirkliche Massaker während Voldemorts Aufstieg. Tausende Muggel wurden aus Spaß getötet oder um uns zu warnen. „Wagt nicht, irgendetwas zu versuchen, oder etwas Ähnliches wie das oder Schlimmeres wird mit euren Familien geschehen."

Und es hat andere Vorteile – wie, dass ich die Höchste Instanz bin. Ich habe mich immer für einen gerechten und fairen Mann gehalten. Einen Ehrenmann. Und so versuche ich mein Bestes, in allen Fällen gerecht zu sein, die wir haben. Wir haben nicht länger Dementoren. Ich würde ihnen niemanden überlassen.

Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen wollen, dass ich „schuldig"sage und ihn wegschließe. Moody bat mich, dies zu tun. Und viele andere auch.

Ich werde so etwas nicht tun. Er war nicht der Verräter. Ich dachte, dass er es sein könnte, aber wir sind nun sicher, dass er es nicht war.

Wisst ihr, Voldemort selbst hat versucht, ihn während der Schlacht zu töten. Er tötet gewöhnlich in solchen Momenten nicht seine Diener. Da war er gewohnt seine Feinde zu töten. Seine Diener tötete er in seiner „Freizeit."

Ich vermute, dass der Tagesprophet dies als „umstritten"bezeichnen wird oder irgend so etwas, und ich werde einen großen Teil meiner Unterstützung verlieren. Aber ich bin nicht Fudge, und ich kümmere mich nicht um diese Unterstützung. Ich sorge mich mehr um Gerechtigkeit.

Und das ist mein Problem. Ist es Gerechtigkeit, ihn gehen zu lassen, mit allen seinen Verbrechen? Er hat sich geändert. Aber dennoch, er wurde dafür noch nicht bestraft.

Aber noch mehr als über Gerechtigkeit, sorge ich mich um Gnade. Klingt verdächtig nach Christenworten? Ja, tut es. Ich dachte immer, es ist eines der wichtigsten Dinge. Mehr Gnade als Gerechtigkeit.

Ich appariere zu den Pforten von Askaban – da ich Minister bin, kennen mich die Wachen, und ich muss nicht die lange Reise mit dem Schiff machen. Ein Zauberer, gekleidet in eine tiefgrüne Uniform, begrüßt mich und nickt. Ich erinnere mich nicht an ihn, daher nickte ich nur höflich und wünsche ihm einen Guten Tag. Ich gehe durch die Gänge, die ich bereits kennen gelernt habe.

Ich gehe in das Richterzimmer, um mich vorzubereiten. Ich ziehe mir die violetten Richterroben an. Der Wizengamot existiert nicht mehr, es gibt einige Richter für die weniger wichtigen Fällen, aber in den wichtigsten Fällen – also in den Fällen, die mit dem Krieg ‚in Verbindung stehen – muss ich allein entscheiden. Verzweifelte Zeiten, verzweifelte Maßnahmen – wie in Rom, wenn im Kriegsfall oder irgendetwas wie das, für die Hälfte des Jahres... Nicht so wichtig.

Ich sehe auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hängt. Es ist ein dunkelbrauner, schöner Gegenstand.

Es ist Zeit.

Ich öffne die Tür, und für einen sehr kurzen Moment werde ich durch das Licht im Raum geblendet. Wenn es mich blinzeln lässt, muss es qualvoll für die Gefangenen sein, die in diesen nicht gutbeleuchteten Zellen gefangen gehalten werden – das denke ich zum ersten Mal. Und beschließe, es sofort zu ändern.

Der Gefangene wird halb durch die Tore geschleppt. Es ist eine Tradition, dass der Angeklagte als letzte Person ankommt, vielleicht um ihn mit der Sicht auf den Wizengamot, der bereits Platz genommen hat und auf ihn wartet, zu beeindrucken.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich so beeindruckend bin.

Als Snape mich sieht, ist er offensichtlich überrascht. Nun, kein Wunder. Er weiß nichts über den Wizengamot, und natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass ich Minister geworden bin. Und das muss eine Überraschung sein. Auch ich war überrascht. Ich bin es noch.

Ich sehe, Harry sitzt dort in einer der letzten Reihen. Er hat mich vor einigen Tagen gefragt, ob er auf der Verhandlung sprechen kann, und natürlich habe ich zugestimmt.

Remus Lupin hat auch gebeten, sprechen zu dürfen. Auch das erlaubte ich.

Ich stehe auf und beginne: „Mr. Severus Snape, Sie sind angeklagt, den Phönixorden an Voldemort, den Feind der Magischen Welt, verraten zu haben. Sie sind angeklagt, ihren Eid gebrochen zu haben, den sie vor Albus Dumbledore abgelegt haben. Bekennen Sie sich selbst für schuldig?"

„Nicht schuldig", kam die schwache, aber eindeutige Antwort.

T.B.C.

**Für die, die es wissen wollen:**

„Ich habe drei meiner Kindern verloren, aber ich habe viele Freunde" 

ist ein leicht abgeändertes Zitat aus dem Lied „Partisan"von Leonard Cohen und lautet vollständig auf Englisch: „_Lost my (wife and) children but I've many friends_"

„_Wir mussten unsere Waffen auf ihren Gräbern schärfen."_

_(auf Englisch: „Sharpen our weapons on their tombs_") spielt auf ein beliebtes polnisches Kriegslied an und lautet in der Originalversion „_On fathers' tomb bayonet's sharpen steel_". Es ist auch jenes Lied, das Roman Polanski in seinem Film "Der Pianist"die Juden singen lässt, als der betrunkene SS-Mann ihnen befiehlt, etwas Fröhliches zu singen.

"Der Mohr hat seine Pflicht getan, der Mohr kann gehen" 

ist ein Zitat aus dem Schauspiel „Die Verschwörung des Fiesco zu Genua"(Uraufführung 1783) des deutschen Schriftstellers Friedrich von Schiller (1759 – 1805).


	6. 5 Kapitel: Nur eine Fußnote in der Stati...

Licht 

_(von Yllen)_

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Alles gehört J. K. Rowling. Wenn ihr mir Geld dafür senden wollt, darf ich es nicht annehmen. Wenn ihr euch an eine Figur nicht erinnern könnt, dann ist es meine Eigene.

**A/N der Autorin:**

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr dieses Kapitel mögen werdet. Es war wirklich schwer zu schreiben. Ich konnte lange nicht die richtige Perspektive finde. Es wurde geschrieben unter dem Einfluss von vielen Dingen wie Schlafmangel, sehr schlechte Laune, einem sehr traurigen, aber guten Film, den ich im Fernsehen über eine Frau gesehen habe, deren Welt in wenigen Minuten auseinander fiel. ...

**Kapitel 5/7: Nur eine Fußnote in der Statistik**

Ich beobachtete Arthur, als er den Gerichtssaal betrat. Er ist noch dünner, seit damals, als seine einzige Tochter in der letzten Schlacht gestorben ist. Ironischerweise darf er glücklich genannt werden – er verlor nur drei von seinen Kindern, die Zwillinge, Charles und Percy sind noch am Leben.

Was ist aus uns geworden, dass wir sagen, „Nur drei Kinder"?

Der Phönixorden verlor viele seiner Mitglieder. Aber die Leute im Orden waren Erwachsene. Auf alles vorbereitet. Entschlossen, ihr Leben zu riskieren, um denen, die Schutz benötigten, eine Chance zu geben. Die Anschläge der Todesser haben vielen Kindern von Zauberern und Muggeln das Leben gekostet.

Meine ganze Familie ist tot. Meine Kinder starben bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade, nicht bei dem vor einem Jahr, sondern erst vor kurzem. Mein Ehemann starb in der letzten Schlacht. Ich habe keine Schwestern und Brüder, und meine Eltern starben im Ersten Krieg.

Wer nicht die Erfahrung gemacht hat, allein zu sein, kann das nicht verstehen.

Als meine Familie noch gelebt hat, war ich glücklich, doch dann wurden mir alle grausam genommen. Dieser Schmerz ist unheilbar.

Manchmal überlege ich, ob ich mich selbst töten soll. Ihnen dorthin folgen, wo immer sie sind, wenn sie irgendwo sind. Aber dann nehme ich die Schachtel mit den Photos von ihnen, und ich sehe sie mir an, eines nach dem anderen.

Auf diesen Photos lächeln sie und winken mir zu. Manchmal umarmt mich mein Ehemann – jener auf dem Photo, natürlich – oder küsst mich. Nachher nehme ich meinen Schlaftrank, oder ich gehe gar nicht schlafen.

Sie sind dort für immer gefangen. Und ich darf sie beobachten, und zwischen den Tränen lächeln. Ich lebe von den flüchtigen Anblicken dessen, was einmal mein war. Ich beneide sogar mein früheres Selbst um diese Zeiten, nicht nur dafür, dass ich sie gehabt habe, sondern auch für das Nichtwissen. Für meine glückliche Sorglosigkeit.

Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass ich mir nicht die Handgelenke aufschneide oder mich aufhänge. Oder eine Überdosis von meinem eigenen Schlaftrank einnehme.

Es ist, weil ich nicht weiß, ob es ein Danach geben wird.

Und ich muss sie masochistisch anschauen und mich erinnern. Erinnern, erinnern, erinnern. Ich finde einigen Sinn in der alten ägyptischen Idee, dass Menschen so lange leben, wie man sich an sie erinnert. Deshalb erinnere ich mich mit meiner ganzen Kraft. An die Art, wie sie sich bewegten. Ihr erstes Lächeln. Den Schlag ihrer Herzen. Was sie gerne aßen und was sie nicht mochten. Die Kleider, die sie trugen. Wie sie in ihrem Schlaf aussahen. Wie sie wuchsen und wie glücklich sie waren, als sie ihre Briefe aus Hogwarts bekamen. Die Aufregung, die ich fühlte, als ich auf ihre Briefe wartete, die erzählten, in welchem Haus sie waren, auf die Beschreibung der Lehrer, der Mitschüler, ihrer ersten Liebe... Die Art, wie sie sagten „o. k."oder „ja, Mum, regt dich nicht auf"und...

Und es gibt noch eine andere Sache, die mich am Fortgehen hindert.

Ich komme jeden Tag hierher. Ich beobachte jede Verhandlung. Ich sehe Todesser, die Leute, die meine Familie getötet haben, wenn sie nicht länger ihre Masken aufhaben. Nicht nur die geisterhaft weißen, die ihre Gesichter verdeckten. Auch die, die ihre Seelen versteckten.

Ich sehe sie, wenn das Selbstvertrauen nicht mehr in ihren Augen ist. Sie blicken nicht mehr überlegen drein. Nun ist es an ihnen, Schmerz ertragen, zu leiden, Angst zu haben. Ich sehe sie nicht mehr höhnisch grinsen. Ich sehe sie schreien, weinen, ohne Wirkung fluchen. Ich sehe, wie die ganze Hoffnung auf ihren Gesichtern zerrinnt, ich sehe, wie ihre Augen jedes Licht verlieren.

Wenn ich das sehe, wenn ich den Hass fühle, den die Menge ihnen hier zeigt, wenn ich ihre Gefühle spüre, wenn diese Monster schließlich gebrochen werden, weinen die Kinder in meinem Kopf ein bisschen weniger laut.

Vielleicht denkt ihr, dass ich wahnsinnig bin? Nein, das bin ich nicht. Wahnsinn wäre ein Segen für mich. Doch ich bin mir vollkommen dieser Welt bewusst.

Ich habe einen Schleier vor die Spiegel in meiner Wohnung gehängt. Nicht länger mein Heim. Nur mehr ein Platz zum Schlafen.

Das Tor öffnet sich, und ich warte ungeduldig, während sie den Gefangenen hineinbringen. Ich bemerke, dass ich meine Nägel tief in die Haut meiner Handflächen gegraben habe. Ein kleiner Bluttropfen zeigt sich, und ich lecke ihn ab. Er schmeckt süß. Ich habe neuerdings begonnen, mich an den Blutgeschmack zu gewöhnen, als ich entdeckte, wie wirksam körperlicher Schmerz ist, wenn du die wirklichen Leiden wegwischen willst.

Aber es gibt eine Sache, die ist sogar noch wirksamer. Und das ist es, weshalb ich hier bin.

Zum ersten Mal kam ich hierher nach einer der vielen Beerdigungen. Eine meiner Freundinnen hatte mich gefragt, ob ich sie begleiten könnte. Es war die Verhandlung eines der Todesser, die ihren Ehemann ermordet hatten, und sie wollte nicht allein sein. So kam ich hierher.

Ich spürte solch einen Schub von Adrenalin, solch ein Glücksgefühl in meinen Venen. Und erst das Gefühl, als er zum Tode verurteilt wurde... bei dem Aufschrei, den er gab... Oh, er war nicht einer von den Fanatikern. Er war Sein Anhänger, eben für Geld, und vielleicht noch mehr aus Spaß.

Rache ist wirklich süß. Genau wie Blut.

Und wie Blut, schmeckt sie später bitter.

Ich habe mein eigenes Verhängnis getrunken.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich hierher komme, sage ich mir, dass es das letzte Mal ist. Ich glaube für einen Moment, dass die Kinderschreie in meinem Kopf für immer verstummen werden. Aber später wache ich mitten in der Nacht auf, und ich schreie, schreie mir die Lungen aus dem Leib, weil sie nicht hier sind, wo ich bin. – Weil ich überlebt habe und sie nicht. Daher lege ich am Morgen meine schwarzen Kleider an und gehe wieder nach Askaban – ich habe noch brauchbare Verbindungen –, um mein Verlangen nach den Schmerzen anderer zu stillen, um endgültig sicher zu machen, dass sie leiden werden für das, was sie taten. Die Mörder meiner Kinder.

Ich würde mit Vergnügen auf ihren Gräbern tanzen. Ich fühle Freude, wenn sie schreien, wenn sie weinen, wenn sie sich im Schmerz winden. Ich fühle mich so gut, wie sie sich schlecht fühlen. Wenn sie die Hoffnung verlieren, sehe ich Licht.

Ich blicke auf den Gefangenen. Er ist dunkelhaarig, bleich, dünn. Ich konzentriere mich nicht auf seine Gesichtszüge, stattdessen versuche ich aus seinen Bewegungen zu lesen, was er fühlt. Du kannst deine Stimme und dein Gesicht ausdruckslos machen, aber die Art, wie du dich bewegst, verrät dich immer. Doch es gibt wenige, die dies wirklich lesen können.

Er ist apathisch. Macht nichts. Sie brechen sowieso immer zusammen.

Ich schließe vollständig meine Augen und höre den Stimmen zu. Da ist ein Gemurmel von Leuten, die ihn unter Beobachtung halten, und die klare Stimme von Arthur, die scharfe Stimme des Anklagevertreters, wechselnde Stimmen der Zeugen. Es wird in meinem Kopf zusammengemischt wie Musik. Keine Worte, ich sauge nur im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Gefühle auf. Wie ein Dementor.

Es macht süchtig – ich habe nicht länger die Kraft meine eigenen Gefühle auszudrücken, außer in diesen Morgenstunden. Ich betäube mich selbst mit einer Substanz, die langsam tötet – Hass und Schmerz.

Zusammen mit der Rache trinke ich mein eigenes Verhängnis.

Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich. Ich hole tief Atem, und mit ihm fülle ich meine Lungen mit dem Duft, den viele gesichtslose Gefangene an diesen Ort hinterlassen haben. Der Duft der Angst.

Arthur steht auf, um das Urteil zu verkünden. Die Luft ist voller Spannung. Ich glaube, die einzige Person, die es nicht kümmert, ist der Gefangene, und das enttäuscht mich.

Aber heute sind hier noch drei andere Verhandlungen. Ich werde nicht hungrig bleiben, da bin ich mir sicher.

Und vielleicht, vielleicht werden meine Kinder heute nicht in meinen Träumen weinen. Es gibt keine Chance. Aber es gibt die unvernünftige Hoffnung.

Weil, wenn sie nicht aufhören, was werde ich an dem Tag tun, wenn es keine Verhandlungen mehr gibt? Wenn ich sogar diesen kurzzeitigen Trost verlieren werde? Wenn sie niemals mehr aufhören, nicht einmal für eine Minute?

Ich warte nicht auf das Urteil. Ich verlasse den Raum, und die Leute drehen sich um, um mich anzustarren.

Ich verfluche die Welt. Ich verfluche ihn. Ich verfluche mich.

Gott. Wo immer DU bist, wer immer DU bist... Mach doch, dass meine Kinder zu weinen aufhören.

T.B:C:

**Für die, die es wissen wollen:**

„_Ich würde mit Vergnügen auf ihren Gräbern tanzen."_

Die Idee vom Tanz auf den Gräbern der Feinde/innen ist als literarisches und folkloristisches Motiv weit verbreitet. Als direkte Inspiration für ihre Fanfic führt Yllen eine Romanfigur des polnischen Schriftstellers Andrzej Sapkowski an: den Herrscher und Krieger Emhyr, der den ehrenden Beinamen „Weiße Flamme, die auf den Gräbern ihrer Feinde tanzt"führt.

Andrzej Sapkowski gilt als der beliebteste polnische Fantasy-Autor. Bücher von ihm wurden in auch in andere Sprachen (Russisch, Tschechisch, Spanisch) übersetzt und verfilmt.

„_..., wo immer sie sind, wenn sie irgendwo sind."_

Zitat, das leicht verändert wurde und auf Jan Kochanowski (1530 – 1584) zurückgeht. Kochanowski, wohl der bekannteste polnische Schriftsteller der Renaissance, verwendet es in seinen „Klageliedern" (polnisch: „Treny", englisch: Trenodies"), einer Versdichtung, die 1580 erschienen ist und sich an seine tote kleine Tochter richtet.

Ad. Reviews:

Hi Linadell – freut mich, dass Dir Yllens Fanfic gefällt. Es freut mich auch, dass Du die Übersetzung für gelungen hältst.


	7. 6 Kapitel: Richtig oder falsch, oder was...

Herzlichen Dank für Eure Reviews bzw. dafür, dass Ihr ein Review hinterlassen habt.

Hi Mina – leider folgt jetzt bereits das letzte Kapitel, und hier schildert Yllen die Gedanken von einem Zauberer, der bereits zuvor schon einmal zu Wort gekommen ist. Es gibt allerdings dann noch einen Epilog (folgt demnächst), wo noch jemand erzählen wird.

Hi Arifilia – es freut mich, dass Du Dir trotzdem die Zeit nimmst, meine Übersetzung zu lesen, nachdem Du die Originalversion inzwischen kennst.

Hi Devaki-Deva – freut mich, dass Du mit dieser Fanfic eine Menge anfangen kannst. Auch ich halte sie für sehr interessant, sonst hätte ich nicht versucht, sie zu übersetzen.

Es freut mich aber auch, dass Ihr die Übersetzung für gelungen hält.

Was die Lesbarkeit betrifft, bin in diesem Fall allerdings auch meiner Betaleserin Persephone Lupin zu größtem Dank verpflichtet. Selbstverständlich werde ich Dein Review demnächst übersetzt an Yllen mailen. Und wie das Ganze ausgeht, das folgt jetzt...

Licht 

_(von Yllen)_

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Ich besitze nichts. Ich verdiente nichts. Nur Folter.

**Kapitel 6/7: Richtig oder falsch, oder was immer**

So, lasst uns an eine Möglichkeit denken, die Möglichkeit, dass ich mich geirrt habe.

_Ich werde durch das Tor in den schrecklich hellerleuchteten Gerichtssaal gezerrt._

Vielleicht hatte ich Unrecht.

_Eine Menschenmenge starrt mich an._

Ich meine, schaut euch Albus an. So vertrauensvoll wie immer, er glaubte, dass Menschen sich ändern können, er gab zweite Chancen.

_Einige dieser Gesichter kenne ich._

Naiv, in anderen Worten. Er hätte viele Male verraten werden können.

_Ich werde auf den unbequemen Stuhl gesetzt._

Und schaut nun auf mich. Ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil.

_Zumindest bindet er mich nicht._

Mein Vertrauen wurde niemals missbraucht. Hauptsächlich, weil es nicht existiert hat.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Arthur diese Höhe erreicht._

Als ich mich zum ersten Mal geirrt hatte, beschloss ich, dass es niemals wieder vorkommen wird.

_Es ist langweilig. Warum beginnen sie nicht, damit wir es hinter uns haben._

So habe ich niemals wieder vertraut. Ich zog in Erwägung, dass jeder mein Feind ist, mich selbst eingeschlossen, und ich hatte Recht, meistens. Ich hatte Recht.

_Schließlich steht Arthur auf und beginnt seine Rede. Angeklagt, verraten, Eid..._

Albus hat den Leuten erlaubt, sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Es hat mich immer erstaunt, dass er niemals aus seinen Fehler gelernt hat. Man könnte erwarten, dass er, nachdem er Voldemort als Lehrer an der Schule gehabt hatte, weniger sorglos sein würde. Aber nein.

Gut, vielleicht ist sorglos nicht das passende Wort.

_Der Vertreter der Anklage beginnt mit seiner Rede._

Er gab eine Menge, ohne zu erwarten, dass es ihm zurückgegeben wurde. ER bot jedem, der sie wollte, seine Freundschaft und seinen Respekt. Er behandelte jeden als Gleichgestellten.

_Ich kann seine Worte nicht trennen. Alles hört sich wie eine Art aggressiver Welle an, die mich trifft. Aber es macht nichts. Nicht mehr.._

Ich habe immer darauf gesehen, bevor ich meinen kleinen Finger rührte, dass ich meinen eigenen Vorteil von einer Sache hatte. Ich habe jeden herabgeschätzt und meinen Abscheu gezeigt, nur für den Fall.

_Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an diesen jungen Mann, der gegen mich Anklage erhebt. Er war einer meiner Schülern. Das würde die Gefühle erklären, die er zeigt._

Obwohl es sogar scheint, dass ich mehr Hausverstand gezeigt habe, frage ich mich nun, ob ich nicht der eine war, der mehr zu verlieren hatte.

_Er geht unruhig auf und ab und macht eine Menge Gesten. Vielleicht versucht er all meine schrecklichen Taten sichtbar zu machen._

Ich habe niemals verloren, weil ich niemals das Spiel gespielt habe, das man „zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen"nennt. Aber ich habe auch niemals gewonnen.

_Endlich hört er auf. Das ging mir auf die Nerven. Ich soll vielleicht dankbar sein, dass er keinen Schauspieler mitgebracht hat, um ihn Voldemort spielen zu lassen._

Ich war so einsam, wie einer nur sein kann. Eine gute Sache. Eine sichere Sache. Eine schrecklich schmerzliche Sache.

_Nun spricht mein Verteidiger. Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal. Er ist nicht halb so überzeugend wie der Vertreter der Anklage war, aber wenigstens muss ich mich nicht für sein kindisches Verhalten schämen._

Zu Beginn ist man sogar glücklich. Niemand stört. Frieden.

_Er tritt zurück, und jemand anderer kommt._

Dann liegt man in seinem Bett und fühlt die schreckliche Einsamkeit. Kein Atemzug außer deinen Eigenen. Schreckliche Stille. Stille, die dich in die Depression oder sogar in den Wahnsinn treibt.

_Verdammt! Was tut Potter, der Retter der Welt, hier? Werde ich niemals in Ruhe gelassen?_

Das ist, wenn dein Gehör schärfer wird. Und so kannst du das Ticken der Uhr hören, das Tropfen des Wassers im Badezimmer, Gemurmel unbekannten Ursprungs. Du beginnst alles zu zählen, obwohl du es nicht tun willst. Und diese Stimmen werden lauter und scheinen dich einzukreisen, und du möchtest schreien oder etwas gegen die Wand werfen, um den halbeingebildeten Lärm ganz abzustellen.

_Oh, erspare mir diese Demütigung. Er sagt für mich aus!_

Jeder braucht Gesellschaft.

_Ich will seine Worte nicht hören. Sie würden erreichen, dass ich mich schuldig fühle, weil ich niemals gerecht zu ihm war. Und Schuld ist das Letzte, das ich nun brauche. Ich meine, mehr Schuld._

Seht ihr, sogar Voldemort benötigte andere Menschen und war sich des Umstandes bewusste, dass er sie brauchte. Er benötigte Feinde, um mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Er benötigte Sklaven, um sie zu kommandieren. Er benötigte Narren, um sie zu demütigen und um von ihnen angebetet zu werden. Er benötigte Anhänger, um sie zu benützen.

_Er hat endlich aufgehört. Wäre es nicht um mich gegangen, hätte ich ihm sogar geglaubt._

Aber er wählte einen inneren Kreis von Vertrauten. Weil sogar er, mit all seiner Egozentrik, die Wahrheit wusste, dass wir die Vorstellungen von uns selbst aus dem schaffen, was andere von uns denken. Wir mögen anders denken, wir mögen behaupten, dass es uns nicht kümmert, was die anderen von uns denken, aber das ist eine Lüge. Wir machen uns vielleicht nichts daraus, was die Leute allgemein denken, aber wir können nicht gegen alle leben.

_Wird dieser Tag niemals enden? Was nun?_

Ich habe vorgegeben, eine Ausnahme zu sein. Aber ich bin keine. Es gibt keine Ausnahmen.

_Oh, ich muss schon verdammt sein! Was tut der Werwolf hier?_

Ich bin aus Knochen und aus Blut, und deshalb habe ich Bedürfnisse. Man fühlt Hunger, Durst, Sehnsucht. All diese Bedürfnisse sind machtvoll und können uns beherrschen, wenn wir es ihnen erlauben.

_Es ist der demütigendste Tag meines Lebens. Was habe ich getan, um ihr Mitleid zu verdienen?_

Aber es gibt auch andere Bedürfnisse – Bedürfnisse des ... Geistes? Der Seele? Ein riesiges Bedürfnis nach jemandem, dem man nicht egal ist.

_Großartig. Und du sprichst von mir? Bist du sicher, Lupin?_

Mein eigenes Verhalten war mit Absicht auto-destruktiv. Ich habe etwas ähnlich der Selbstverstümmelung entwickelt, aber auf emotionaler Ebene. Ich habe mir jegliche Gefühle verwehrt.

_Oh, beende deine Rede. Es ist mir peinlich, weil ich zu glauben beginne, dass du meinen verlorenen Zwilling getroffen hast. Nicht dass ich einen hätte._

Wusstet ihr, dass es bewiesen ist, dass Schlagen für Kinder besser ist, als sie nicht zu beachten?

_Endlich. Jetzt wird von Arthur erwartet, dass er seine Entscheidung fällt._

Auf jeden Fall kann ich niemanden für meine gegenwärtige Situation verantwortlich machen. Weil sie nur dazu da sind, das Urteil zu vollziehen, das ich bereits selbst vollstreckt habe.

_Warum kann er nicht schneller entscheiden?_

Wenn es noch die Dementoren gäbe, gäbe es noch genug von meiner Seele, um den Kleinsten von ihnen damit zu füttern?

_Was? Habe ich mich geirrt?_

Wenn ich mich selbst rational betrachte, weiß ich, dass ich nicht gänzlich böse bin. Ich wollte nicht, dass Voldemort die Welt beherrscht. Ich wollte die schützen, die schwächer waren. Aber ich hatte Angst davor, verachtet und ausgelacht zu werden. Um das zu verhindern, erschuf ich eine Vorstellung von mir selbst, über die niemand lachen konnte. Ich schuf eine Maske. Aber eine Maske versteckt nicht nur unsere Gesichter – sie schafft ein neues. Und meine Maske war die eines ekelhaften Geschöpfes, das nur existierte, um andere zu verletzen und ihnen ihr Leben schwer zu machen.

_Aber mich von allen Anklagepunkten freizusprechen, das ist wirklich... exzentrisch._

Die Augen der anderen sind die Spiegel, in denen wir unsere Seele sehen. Und so erlaubte ich mir selbst, nach und nach zum Bild dessen zu werden, das ich für die anderen geschaffen hatte.

_Ich weiß nicht, was von mir erwartet wird._

Es hat selten Leute gegeben, die mich in einem anderen Licht sahen. Einer war Voldemort. Er hielt mich für einen seiner Fanatiker. Amüsant. Als ob ich ein Fanatiker für irgendeine Sache hätte sein können. Ich bin zu pragmatisch und zu zynisch, um an etwas vollständig zu glauben.

_Ich stehe auf und sehe Arthur an, der mir zunickt. Also soll ich hier stehen bleiben, nehme ich an._

Der andere war Albus. Er sah mich immer an, als ob ich ihm etwas bedeutete. Vielleicht war es wirklich so. Es war wirklich so. Ich weiß, dass es so war.

_Die meisten der Leute sind endlich gegangen, außer dem Werwolf, dem Retter der Welt und dem Minister. Eine großartige Gesellschaft für mich._

Das einzige Mensch, der sich darum gesorgt hat, ob ich am Leben war, ist gegangen. Ich werde keine Chance haben, ihm zu sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich ihm niemals seine Sorge vergolten habe und dass diese für mich sehr wichtig gewesen ist. Dass sie mir geholfen hat, am Leben zu bleiben. Ich werde keine Chance haben, ihm zu sagen, dass ich an ihn als einen Freund, Mentor, vielleicht sogar als einen Vater gedacht habe.

_Arthur kommt näher und fragt mich, ob es etwas gibt, das er für mich tun kann. Er entschuldigt sich sogar für all die Schwierigkeiten, die ich hatte._

So, kehren wir zu der ersten Frage zurück, ist es besser, zu verlieren und zu gewinnen oder es nicht einmal zu versuchen?

_Deshalb frage ich ihn, ob er mir die Gräber zeigen kann. Das Grab von Albus._

Ich werde die Frage nicht beantworten, da sie bereits beantwortet wurde. So dumm war ich.

_Er sieht mich ungläubig an. Ebenso der Werwolf und der Retter der Welt._

"_Aber... Severus..."_

"_Was?", schnappe ich ungeduldig._

„_Albus ist nicht tot. Er ist in St. Mungo's. Er war bis gestern bewusstlos. Er hat mich gebeten, dass ich dich zu ihm bringe, sobald du von aller Schuld freigesprochen bist._

T.B.C. (Ist de facto hier beendet – aber es gibt noch einen Epilog, der demnächst ebenfalls kommt)

**Für die, die es wissen wollen:**

Die philosophischen Gedankengänge Snapes verraten, dass er Terry Pratchett gelesen hat.

Terry Pratchett (1948) ist ein erfolgreicher und bekannter amerikanischer Fantasy-Autor. Bücher von ihm wurden auch ins Deutsche übersetzt. Am bekanntesten sind seine „Scheibenwelt"-Romane.


	8. Epilog

Mich freut es, dass euch diese Fanfic gefällt bzw. gefallen hat, ich danke (auch im Namen der Autorin) herzlich für eure Reviews. 

Hi Mina – im letzten Kapitel hat wieder Snape selbst erzählt. (Nur die unbekannte Hexe in Kapitel 5 war ein Original Character.)

Hi Thaia – danke für Dein ausführliches Review. Allerdings wäre zu ergänzen, dass diese Übersetzung sicher auch ein großes Verdienst von Persephone Lupin ist, die mich dabei als Betaleserin großartig unterstützt hat.

Hi Devaki-Daeva – wie ist mit Snape weitergegangen ist – Yllen hat sich beim Abfassen dieser Geschichte vor über einem Jahr dafür entschieden, diese Frage zu beantworten.

Hi Ariflia – nun, abgesehen vom Epilog war ich ebenfalls sehr beeindruckt. Aber es ist Yllens Fanfic und somit habe ich ihn auch noch übersetzt.

Nun also, wie bereits angekündigt, noch den Epilog als Abschluss.

Licht _(von Yllen)_

**A/N der Autorin:**

Diesmal eine Art Epilog. Unterscheidet sich von den anderen Kapiteln durch seine Kürze.

**Disclaimer der Autorin:**

Ich besitze nichts. Ich verdiente (damit) nichts. Ich spiele nur mit den Ideen anderer Leute und ein bisschen mit meinen eigenen – weil der „plot" mir gehört.

**7/7: Epilog**

20 Jahre später

Manchmal wundere ich mich, warum gerade ich so lange lebe. Nicht, dass ich wünschte, dass es anders wäre – es ist eine Freude zu sehen, wie sich Kinder, die einst unter meiner Fürsorge waren, in Erwachsene verwandeln, ihr Leben leben. Ich liebe sie alle, ob gut oder böse. Tom Riddle konnte das niemals verstehen.

Nun erinnere ich mich wieder an jene schweren Zeiten, als er als Voldemort zusammen mit den Todessern und Todesserinnen versucht hat, die Kontrolle über die Magische Welt zu gewinnen. Ich denke nicht, dass viele Leute fragen, wie stark er auf uns alle eingewirkt hat.

Wir alle haben uns verändert. Der Krieg hat seinen eigenen Weg, die Persönlichkeit eines jeden zu verändern, versteckte Schwächen und unbekannte Stärken zu zeigen.

Hätte es nicht Voldemort gegeben, würde Remus jemals herausgefunden haben, dass er so vertrauenswürdig ist und fähig den Leuten zu helfen, die Trost benötigen? Würde Harry jemals Selbstvertrauen gewonnen haben? Würde Hermione jemals ihre Nase aus den Büchern herausgenommen haben?

Hätte es nicht Voldemort gegeben, wären die Todesser und Todesserinnen nur stolz, egoistisch und vielleicht nicht nett zu Tierwesen gewesen. Solche, die du nicht magst und denen du vielleicht deine Katze nicht anvertrauen würdest, aber keine Gefahr.

Unsere ganze Gesellschaft veränderte sich. Wir waren in einem Zustand der Stagnation gewesen, auf den nur Korruption folgen konnte. Wir mussten unseren Lebensstil ändern, erfahren, dass es wichtigere Dinge gibt als Titel, Punkte, Examen.

Und am wichtigsten, wir konnten uns nur zusammen dem Bösen entgegenstellen. So mussten wir unsere Kräfte verbinden und vergessen, wer ein Gryffindor und wer ein Slytherin war. Wir mussten an die Hauselfen, Kobolde, Zentauren, sogar an die Muggel denken als wichtige Verbündete – nicht mit Geringschätzung.

Die Änderung in der Art und Weise, wie wir über diese Gruppen denken, ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, reicht noch nicht aus. Aber endlich existiert sie.

Wir opferten unsere Kinder auf dem Altar einer grausamen Göttin, der Göttin des Krieges, und sie nahm unsere Gabe und verbrannte uns. Aber mit großer Anstrengung, und anstatt zerstört und nicht mehr nützlich zu sein, arbeiteten wir verzweifelt, um ihre Opfer nicht nutzlos werden zu lassen.

Die Früchte des Todes sind unser neugeschaffenes Gesetz, unser politisches System, unsere Toleranz, die wir auf dem harten Weg gelernt haben. Ich sage nicht, dass es all das Wert war oder irgendeinen anderen solchen Unsinn. Ich sage nur, dass wir unsere Lektion gelernt haben. Und ich glaube, dass wir gelernt haben, diesen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen.

Ich sehe wieder in den Spiegel, um ein Gesicht zu sehen, das müde und erschöpft ist. Vielleicht wird meine eigene Zeit bald kommen.

Aber jetzt warte ich auf die Ankunft der Snapes.

Ich höre das Klopfen und ich sage: „Herein."

Sie treten ein.

Wir tauschen unsere „Hallos"und „Nett, dass wir uns treffen"und all diese Dinge aus. Sie scheint ein wenig müde, aber dennoch ist eine Art von... Licht um sie. Sie lächelt und blickt auf Severus, als, ob sie ihn an irgendetwas erinnern will. Er nickt und wendet sich mir zu.

„Albus..."

„Ja, Severus?"

„Du weißt, dass die Medihexe, wie ist ihr Name..."

„Blenkensop". Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern kann – seit Poppy gestorben ist, gab es hier keine Medihexe mehr, die länger als drei Monate bleiben wollte. Die Situation war sogar schrecklicher, als es einst mit der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen war.

„Ja, Blenkensop, sie sagte, der Tag wird bald sein..."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Und deshalb wollten wir dich fragen, ob du sein Pate sein willst."

Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Ich erinnere mich an meine Pflichten als Gastgeber und biete ihnen Sherbet Lemon an oder zumindest Kaffee, Tee, was auch immer.

„Wir wollen ihn Albus Armand nennen."

Ich lasse die Teetasse fallen, die ich in meiner Hand halte. Ich fühle mich deshalb ein wenig schuldig, aber ich hatte wirklich gehofft, sie würden etwas in der Art tun. Bin ich eitel?

„Ich... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

Sie lächelt und sieht mich schelmisch an.

„Du kannst deine normale Begrüßungsrede halten. Den Teil über Niedersetzen und Essen.

Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich die Menschen glücklich sehe, die ich liebe.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für euch beide", sage ich.

Beide sind überrascht. Aber ich bin sicher, sie werden es mögen. Als ich es in einem der vergessenen Räume von Hogwarts fand, dachte ich sofort an sie. Ich bat Hermione zu überprüfen, ob der Text sicher ist und ihn zu übersetzen. ‚Sie hat ziemlich lange dafür gebraucht, aber hier ist es.

Und so gebe ich ihnen mein Geschenk, meine besten Wünsche, und ein wenig von den Süßigkeiten. Severus versucht sogar einen Keks, wohl mir zu Gefallen.

Sie öffnen die Verpackung, und ich sehe, wie ihre Augen glänzen.

Manchmal ist es schön, sehr weise zu sein, gerade so wie ich es bin.

Aber es ist sogar schöner, zuvor viele Dinge zu lernen.

(Das Ende)

**A/N bzw. Schlusswort der Autorin:**

Ich habe nicht verraten, wer die Ehefrau von Severus ist, damit ihr jede Figur dorthin setzen könnt, die ihr wollt (sogar euch selbst).

Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben. Ich dachte daran und dass es nicht wirklich fair gegenüber dem armen Severus ist. Er hat genug.

Und noch eine Bitte an jede/n, der/die bis hier gelesen hat – gebt mir als „Geschenk"Reviews! Damit ich das Schreiben fortsetze. Bitte, bitte...

**Für die, die es wissen wollen:**

(Patricia) Blenkensop ist der Familienname, den Tuppence Beresford für sich im Kriminalroman „M und N"(„Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf") von Agatha Christie wählt.

Armand bezieht sich auf Kardinal Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, einem bedeutenden französischen Staatsmann des 17. Jahrhunderts, der euch vielleicht dank Alexander Dumas („Die drei Musketiere") bekannt sein dürfte.


End file.
